Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek14/Coś innego
Witam poraz pierwszy będę pisał opowiadanie tego typu. Z moją ortografią nie jest najlepiej wię nie krytykować. Na początek trochę informacji. *Valka została porwana przez smoki ale wraca po 10 latach. *Stoick nienawidzi Czkawki. *Czkawka jest łamagą. *Czkawka i rówieśnicy maja po 10 lat. *Czkawka zna już Szczerbatka. *Szczerbatek nie ma jednej lotki, Czkawka ma obie nogi. *Wygląd ja w JWS. *Myśli lub sny zwykłą, pochyłą czcionką. *Różne perspektywy. *Coś odemnie będzie zwykłą czcionką i w nawiasach. Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cześć mam na imię Czkawka, tak możecie się śmiać.Jestem chudy i słaby przez to wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją, ale najbardziej nie dają mi spokoju moi "koledzy" a mianowicie: Astrid- piękna blądynka o niebieskich oczach, Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-jedno głupsze od drugiego, Śledzik-otyły chłopak nie dokucza mi tak bardzo jak inni z tej bandy, a i jeszcze jest mój kuzyneczek Sączysmark-niewiadomo co jest większe on, jego głupota czy ego. Wracając do mnie jedynym który mnie toleruje jest Pyskacz miejscowy kowal jestem jego czeladnikiem od kąd pamiętam, ale nikt nie zastąpi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Szczerbatka, wiem głupie imię ale mu się spodobało. Nie wspomniałem, że na mojej wyspie zabijamy smoki a Szczerbek jest jednym z nich a dokładnie Nocną Furią. Dlaczego go nie zabiłem? Odpowiedź jest prosta: nie umiałem w jego oczach zobaczyłem samego siebie. Nie mówiłem nic o swoich rodzicach. Moim ojcem jest nasz wódz Stoick Ważki a mamy nigdy nie poznałem z opowieści Pyskacza dowiedziałem się tylko że ma a raczej miała na imię Valka gdy byłem mały porwał ją smok i prawdopodobnie pożarł. Tata mnie nie akceptuje, wyparł się mnie. Jestem przyzwyczajony do obelg i innych takich. Jedynym moim oparciem jest Mordka on zawsze mnie wysłucha. Znalazłem go w lesie nie mógł latać ponieważ stracił lotkę w ogonie. dorobiłem mu nową i teraz latamy razem. Aktualnie siedzę ze Szczerbem w Króczym Urwisku to tam większość czasu przebywam. Patrze w niebo jest już po 21 trzeba wracać bo ojciec się wścieknie. Porzegnałem się ze Szczerbim i wróciłem do domu, wskoczyłem do pokoju przez okno aby nie spodkać taty, umyłem sie i poszedłem spać. Rano obudziłem się dość wcześnie jak na mnie. Zszedłem na śniadanie a przy stole siedzi tata i zajada kurczaka. '-Cześć tato.-przywitałem się grzecznie.' '-Cześć-odpowiedział sucho.' Wziołem swoją porcję kurczaka i zacząłem jeść.Ojciec skończył i poszedł wodzować, a ja zostałem sam.Skończyłem jeść i udałem się do kuźni ponieważ już było po 8. W kuźni zastałem bardzo wesołego kowala. '-Witaj Czkawka-powiedział to z radością w głosie.' '-Cześć Pyskacz-powiedziałem cicho.' '-Mamy dzisiaj mało pracy naostrz miecz dla Sączyślina i topór dla Astrid.' '-Dobrze już zaczynam.' Po skończonej pracy oddałem broń jej właścicielom i udałem się nad Krucze Urwisko. Gdy tam dotarłem zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą mordkę mojego przyjaciela. '-Cześć Szczerbatku.' '-Wraa (cześć).' '-To co polatamy?' Szczerbo odrazu zaczął skakać wokół mnie, uspokoił się, założyłem mu siodło i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Podczas lotu nie ma niczego ani nikogo prócz nas. Robiliśmy beczki i inne akrobacje przy zawrotnej prędkości, o tak takie życie to ja rozumiem. Lataliśmy tak do wieczora, wróciliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko, pożegnałem się z Mordką i powoli poszedłem w stronę wioski. Tam spotkałem bandę Smarka i znowu się zaczęło. '-O Czkawkuś co tam łamaga porabia może zabiłeś jakiegoś smoczka?-Ta Smark jak zawsze w dobrym humorze.' '-Weź się odczep nie mam nastroju na twoje żarty ok?' '-Smark weź go zostaw nie ma siły na obronę, a poza tym musimy pomóc Pleśniakowi na polu kapusty.-Śledzik niekiedy staje w mojej obronie.' Bez zbędnych ceregieli udałem się do domu. Ojca jeszcze nie było. Powoli wszedłem na górę i położyłem się spać. Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Valki' Dziś jak zwykle wstałam i poszłam polatać na Chmuroskoku. Lataliśmy wokół Sanktuarium, postanowiłam sprawdzić czy jakieś smoki potrzebują pomocy. Ludzie Drago znowu łapali smoki do jego armii. Spróbowaliśmy uwolnić smoki, łowcy bronili się zacięcie, ale jak zwykle przegrali, razem ze smokami do Sanktuarium. Do wieczora opatrywałam ranne stworzenia, nie mogę uwierzyć jak można być takim okrutnym żeby krzywdzić takie dobre stworzenia. Po opatrzeniu wszystkich smoków położyłam się spać. Śniło mi się coś dziwnego. Jestem w jakimś pokoju przedemną stoi jakiś człowiek chyba mężczyzna. Jego ubranie emanuje światłem i ciepłem. Podniósł rękę i pokazał obraz wyspy to było... Berk! Zwrócił się do mnie. ''-Musisz pomóc Smoczemu Panu w zaprowadzeniu pokoju na tej wyspie.'' ''-A kto jest tym Smoczym Panem i jak ja niby mam mu w tym pomóc?'' ''-Twój syn to Pan Smoków, a musisz mu pomóc przekonać wikingów do smoków.'' ''-Czkawka? Dobrze spróbuję. A mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć kim jesteś?'' ''-Jestem Pradawnym.'' ''-Pradawnym czyli?'' ''-Pradawni to rasa która przeszła na wyższy poziom istnienia. Wiemy więcej o świecie i jego stworzeniu, ale nie możesz nic nikomu wspomnieć o mnie. Pamiętaj musisz pomóc zaprowadzić pokój pomiędzy dwoma światami.'' ''-Dobrze pomogę.'' Nagle Pradawny zamienił się w kulę światła i poleciał.Obudziłam się. '-Ale miałam dziwny sen.-powiedziałam do siebie.' Nagle usłyszałam ten sam głos który miał ten Pradawny"To nie był sen". Uwierzyłam w ten niby sen i postanowiłam wyruszyć. W południe wyruszyłam z Sanktuarium w kierunku Berk. Lecieliśmy parę godzin wkrótce zobaczyliśmy zarysy wyspy. Postanowiłam nie lądować odrazu w wiosce tlko w Kruczym Urwisku zobaczyłam tam postać człowieka, a obok niego był jakiś smok nie widziałam tego gatunku. Wylądowaliśmy za nimi, smok zaczął warczeć na mnie i Chmuroskoka, człowiek słysząc warczenie swojego towarzysza odwrócił się. Nie mogłam uwierzyć to był.... ' Dedyk dla Smoczycy20 za odgadnięcie kto to. '...Czkawka. Podeszłam do niego on się cofnął, jego smok coraz głośniej warczał. Uśpiłam smoka, podeszłam do synka i zapytałam. '-Czkawka to ty?' '-Skąd znasz moje imię?' '-Ja jestem twoją matką.-powiedziałam zdejmując maskę.' '-Ja myślałem, że ciebie pożarły smoki.' '-Chmuroskok nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Porwał mnie widocznie uznał że w Smoczym Sanktuarium będzie mi lepiej.' '- W Smoczym Sanktuarium? Co to?' '-Gdzie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać?' '-Tutaj nikt nie przyjdzie tylko ja znam to miejsce i nikt się tu nie zapuszcza więc możemy spokojnie porozmawiać.' Opowiedziałam wszystko szczegółowo pomijając sen co robiłam przez te 10 lat. Czkawka opowiedział wszystko o sobie jego smoku i o wiosce. Byłam a raczej jestem wściekła na Stoicka jak on mógł wyprzeć się Czkawki !? Ja się z nim policzę ale dzisiaj się prześpię się w Kruczym Urwisku razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Chmuroskokiem. Po godzinie zasnęłam tak samo jak smoki. Rano Obudziłam się wcześnie po paru minutach przyszedł Czkawka. Obmyśleliśmy plan działania. Jutro wykonamy nasz planik. Dzisiaj jeszcze poćwiczymy i polatamy. Nauczyłam Czkawkę chodzenia po skrzydłach smoków przy okazji odwiedziliśmy Sanktuarium i mojego synka polubił Alfa no proszę, Czkawka ma talent do smoków. Wróciliśmy do Króczego Urwiska wieczorem dzisiaj znów tutaj śpię. Jestem ciekawa jak zareagują na mój powrót na smoku i jeszcze na Czkawkę lecącym na Nocnej Furii. Jutro się przekonamy. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Obudziłem się dość wcześnie i od razu poszedłem do mamy. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona żyje. Tak się cieszę, że w końcu ktoś z rodziny traktuje mnie jak swojego a nie jakieś coś co można wyrzucić. Mama już nie spała postanowiliśmy poczekać jak wioska będzie bardziej zatłoczona wtedy wykonamy nasz plan. Czekaliśmy do południa wyruszyliśmy w stronę morza. Nadlecieliśmy do wioski od południa. Usłyszeliśmy róg, cała wioska zgromadziła się na placu. Mama miała maskę a ja nie. Wylądowaliśmy przed Stoickiem on pełen zdziwienia spojrzał się na mnie a później zapytał '-Co to ma znaczyć Czkawka i kto to na Thora jest?' '-Chcemy wam pokazać, że smoki to dobre stworzenia, a ona to ktoś za kim powinieneś tęsknić. To twoja żona a moja matka Valka.' Stoick podszedł do mamy ze zdziwioną miną i z niedowierzaniem w głosie zapytał. '-Valka to naprawdę ty?' '-Tak Stoicku to ja.-odpowiedziała ściągając maskę.' '-Wyglądasz tak samo pięknie jak w chwili gdy cię straciłem.-stwierdził ze smutkiem w głosie, a potem dodał- Zostaniesz z nami?' '-Tak zostanę ale pod kilkoma warunkami.' '-Zrobię wszystko byś wróciła.To jakie te warunki?-zapytał chyba z nadzieją w głosie.' '-Po pierwsze przeprosisz Czkawkę, a po drugie macie zaprzestać zabijania smoków. -powiedziała mama tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.' '-Dobrze zrobię to.- odpowiedział tata.' '-Ludzie, od dzisiaj na Berk jest pokój ze smokami. Chodźcie do twierdzy uczcimy pokój i to że moja rodzina znów jest cała!!!!!-wykrzyknął Stoick.' Zabawa trwała ale ja zamiast się bawić ukradkiem poszłem polatać ze Szczerbim. Tak to mnie odpręża. Ustawiłem ogon na szybki lot. Ta prędkość mnie uspokaja w powietrzu czuję się wolnym. Lataliśmy ze Szczerbkiem to późnej nocy wróciliśmy do domu. Wskoczyłem przez okno a Mordka za mną poszłem się umyć i przebrać, wracam a widzę jak moja Wielka Dzidzia leży na moim łóżku. No to trzeba sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Z trudem zepchnąłem Dzidzię z łóżka obudził się natychmiastowo, gdy mnie zobaczył walnął mnie ogonem przez głowę i zrobił FOCH forever na 5 minut. Wspomniałem, że koniec z porannymi lotami od razu przestał się FOCH-ać. Położył się w kącie pokoju i zasnął. Ja glebłem się na łóżko i rozmyślałem o dzisiejszym dniu. To był wspaniały dzień tata mnie przeprosił, mama wróciła i nie muszę już ukrywać Szczerbatka. No i może w końcu banda Smarka się doemnie odczepi. Po długich rozmyślaniach zasnąłem. Rozdział 4 Tydzień później... 'Perspektywa Astrid' Dzisiaj wstałam dość wcześnie, ubrałam się i zszedłam na dół na śniadanie. Zrobiłam sobię cherbatę i jakieś kanapki. Zjadłam i biorąc topór wyszłam. Pyskacz powiedział nam że dzisiaj mamy przyjść na arenę bo ma dla nas niespodziankę. Tak więc pośpiesznie udałam się na arenę. Przed wejściem spodkałam swoich przyjaciół. Weszliśmy na arenę a tam czekał na nas Pyskacz z Czkawką oraz Szczerbatkiem ciekawe co kąbinują no nic przekonamy się. Gdy nas zobaczyli Pyskacz zaczął od razu. '-Witam was.- przywitał się Pyskacz' '-Cześć Pyskacz. Cześć Czkawka.-powiedzieliśmy równocześnie' '-Mamy dla was z Czkawką niespodziankę.' '-Od dzisiaj będziecie tresować smoki.-dokończył Czkawka' Dedyk dla Smoczycy20 i urzytkownika wiki za zgadnięcie co będą robić '-ŻE CO?!?!?!-spytaliśmy chórem' '-Że to. Teraz wytresujecie smoki które są w klatkach. Astrid-Śmiertnik Zębacz, Śledzik-Grąkiel, Bliźniaki-Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a Sączysmark-Koszmar Ponocnik.' Podszedł do mnie i pokazał co mam zrobić. Wszystko powtórzyłam a smoczycę nazwałam Wichura, po mnie zrobił to Śledzik nazwał smoczycę Sztukamięs, Bliźnaki nazwały smoka Wym i Jot, a Sączysmark nazwał swojego smoka Hakokieł. Potrenowaliśmy latanie, nie mogłam się nadziwić akrobacją wykonywanym przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, Sączysmark ich naśladował ale przy pierwszej beczce zleciał ze smoka. Szkoda że Czkawuś go złapał przynajmniej miałabym spokój. Ech zrozumiałam że źle zrobiłam gnębiąc go. Wiem! Zaproszę go na wspólny lot i go przeproszę, tak to dobry pomysł. Skończyliśmy trening i polecieliśmy do domów. Poczekałam godzinę i poszłam do niego. Stanęłam przed dżwiami i zapukałam. Otworzył mi Czkawka. '-O hej Astrid co cię tu sprowadza?-zapytał ździwiony.' '-Chciałam cię zaprosić na wspólny lot. Co ty na to?' '-Oczywiście chodź.' Wzlecieliśmy w chmury. Postanowiłam że teraz go przeproszę. '-Wiesz Czkawka chciałam cię przeprosić-zaczęłam.' '-Za co?' '-Za to że cię gnębiłam przez te lata. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam to że źle zrobiłam. Na prawdę przepraszam.' '- Astrid ja już ci dawno wybaczyłem. No...bo....ten ja cię k-koch-kocham.-powiedział to on naprawdę to powiedział.' '-Ja ciebie też Czkawka.-nie wiem jak to powiedziałam ale to zrobiłam.' Czkawkuś zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałam... Dedyk dla Astrid95 za to że zgadła co zrobi Czkawka ....stanoł na Szczerbatku, przeszedł na Wichurkę i pocałował mnie namiętnie. Normalnie się rozpłynęłam, oddałam pocałunek. Trwaliśmy tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem Czkawka przeszedł na Szczerbatka i wróciliśmy do wioski i porzegnaliśmy się. Nie mogę się doczekać jutra kiedy znów spotkam swego ukochanego. Wszedłam do domu i poszłam do swojego pokoju nie jedząc kolacji położyłam się spać. Po jakiejś godzinie rozmyślań o tym co się dzisiaj stało zasnęłam z myślą o Czkawce. Rano. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Obudziłem się gdy poczułem że jestem cały mokry. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą smoczą mordkę. '-Ble, fuj Szczerbek no wiesz co? To ochydne, ty wiesz że to się nie spiera!!!-krzyknąłem z wyrzutem' Szczerbo sopojżał na mnie z przepraszającą miną. '- No już dobra się nie gniewam.' Dedyk dla Asuny za szczerego koma i za wspaniały charakter. Przebrałem się i zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Przy stole siedział tata a mama krzątała się w kuchni i robiła śniadanie. Stoick wyglądał na radosnego z resztą mama też. Postanowiłem się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. '-Cześć mamo. Cześć tato.-przywitałem się z radością w głosie a mama ją chyba zauważyła' '-Cześć synku.-odpowiedzieli równocześnie 'dziwne 'pomyślałem' '-Czkawka siadaj do stołu zaraz podam śniadanie.' '-Dobrze mamo.' Bez zbędnych dopowiedzeń usiadłem do stołu. A chwilę później przedemną wylądowała porcja kurczaka. Szczerbek dostał swoją porcję ryb tak samo jak Chmurosokok. Po skończonym śniadaniu tata poszedł wodzować a ja postanowiłem pomóc mamie w domu i tym samym wypytać się o powód ich radości. '-Mamo-zacząłem-a co wy z tatą tacy radośni od samego rana?' '-No bo Czkawka cieszymy się że nasza rodzina jest cała. Ale widzę że ty też taki rozpromieniony chodzisz co?' '-Ech tylko nie mów o tym ojcu dobrze?' '-Dobrze nie powiem.' '-Wyznaliśmy sobię a As miłość-uf powiedziałem to' '-Och synku jak się cieszę. Wiesz co? Pasujecie do siebię.' '-Naprawdę?' '-Tak a teraz leć bo spóźnisz się na zajęcia.' Spojżałem się na niebo. O rany już 10 muszę lecieć. Zawołałem Mordkę i rzuciłem mamie krótkie cześć i pobiegłem a raczej poleciałem na zajęcia. Dziś zrobiłem quiz podzieliłem ich na dwie drurzyny: Astrid ze Śledzikiem oraz Sączysmark z Bliźniakami wygrała oczywiście grupa Astrid. Po zajęciach na arenie zostaliśmy tylko ja i As. '-Czkawka może pójdziemy do mnie?-zapytała słodko' '-Oczywiście.' Wszedliśmy do domu przyznam że ładnie ma urządzone nawet jak na dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę bez rodziców. As zaprowadziła mnie do swojego pokoju. Pokój jak pokój na przeciwko dżwi duże okno pod nim biurko. Po lewej stronie od dżwi stała szafa a na przeciwko szafy stało łóżko z szafką nocną po lewej stronie. Na podłodze leżał mięciutki dywan a po pomieszczeniu roznosił się zapach ziół, nie wiem skąd się tam wzioł ale ok. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmi i wygłupialiśmy sie tak do późnego wieczoru. Musiałem iść więc pożegnałem się z As namiętnym pocałunkiem szkoda tylko że nie mógł trwać dłużej. Poszłem ze Szczerbim do domu od razu udałem się na górę przebrałem się i poszedłem spać z uśmiechem na ustach i myślą o As. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Astrid' Obudziłam się we wspaniałym nastroju. Umyłam się. Ubrałam to co zwykle czyli brązowe buty spudniczka z czaszkami i bluzkę(nie wiem czy wtedy mieli ale ok), a włosy tradycyjnie zaplotłam w warkocz. Zeszłam na śniadanie. Gdy wszedłam do kuchni poczułam zapach ziół. Zrobiłam sobie kanapki i cherbatę. Zjadłam śniadanie i chciałam iść na zajęcia ale przypomniało mi się że dziś ich nie ma więc mam cały dzień wolny. Postanowiłam spędzić go z Wichurką. Poszłam nakarmić smoczycę, przywitałam się z nią i dałam jej kurczaka. Założyłam jej siodło, miałyśmy już startować gdy zaczepił mnie Czkawka. '-Hej As co porabiasz?- 'jak on cudnie wygląda 'pomyślałam' '-O Czkawka cześć. Właśnie miałam polatać z Wichurką.-grzecznie odpowiedziałam' '-To może razem polatamy?-spytał nieśmiało' '-No jasne, Oczywiście.' Ruszyliśmy na wspólny lot. Było cudownie. Czkawka nauczył mnie chodzenia po skrzydłach smoków. Na początku szło mi opornie ale potem się rozkręciłam. Robiliśmy różne sztuczki. Parę razy Czkawuś mnie pocaałował, za każdym razem oddawałam pocałunek. Chyba będziemy tak latać razem częściej. Z nim czuję się bezpieczna i dzięki niemu jestem radosna. Cieszę się że mi wybaczył i że jest moim chłopakiem. Na razie nie powiedzieliśmy o tym nikomu, ponieważ od razu zaczęły by się pytania. Oboje ich nie lubimy. Wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś wysepce. Był tam wielki wodospad i kilka jezior, a przy jednym z nich rosło wielkie drzewo. Usiedliśmy pod nim, a smoki poszły się tażać w smoczymiętce. Rozmawialiśmy tak parę godzin. Teraz oglądamy zachód słońca. '-Pięknie tu prawda?' '-Tak Czkawka, bardzo pięknie.' '-Jak nazwiemy tą wyspę?' '-Może być Wyspa Jezior?' '-Piękna nazwa.' '-Dziękuję.-powiedziałam słodko' '-Może już wracajmy?-zapytał' '-Powinniśmy.' Była późna noc gdy dotarliśmy do wioski. Porzegnaliśmy się pocałunkiem i poszliśmy do swoich domów. Poszłam spać z myślą o Czkawce i dniu który wspaniale razem spędziliśmy. Rozdział 6 Pięć lat później... 'Perspektywa Astrid' Wstałam dzisiaj jak najwcześniej aby przywitać Czkawkę. Cztery lata temu odleciał szukać nowych lądów. Nakarmiłam wichurę i poszłam na główny plac. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nareszcie po czterech latach wracam do domu. '-Cieszysz się Mordko?' '-Wrau (czyt. tak)-mruknął radośnie Szczerbo.' Już widać zarysy Berk za jakąś godzinę będziemy w domu. Przyspieszyliśmy żeby być wcześniej. Widzimy już wioskę na placu zebrało się dużo ludzi chyba cała wioska. Przed tłum wyszedł Stoick, mama i Astrid. Wylądowaliśmy. As od razu podbiegła i przytuliliśmy się. Trwało to chyba z 10 minut. Podszedł do nas Tata z mamą. Uściskaliśmy się i Stoick zaczął. '-Synku wreszcie jesteś.-powiedział pełny radości i dumy' '-Tak ja też się cieszę.-powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą' '-Chodź do domu opowiesz nam co robiłeś przez te cztery lata.-tym razem odezwała się mama' Poszliśmy ze Szczerbem do domu. Opowiedziałem im wszystko co uważałem za ważne. Siedzieliśmy tak do późnej nocy. Po odpowiedzeniu na wszystkie pytania rodziców w końcu położyłem się spać. Następnego dnia obudził mnie róg zwiastujący przybycie gości lub wrogów. Przebrałem się, i wyleciałem z mordką do portu. Tata już tam był. Niestety przypłynął Dagur ze swoją armadą. Coś czuję, że szykuje się niezła bitwa. Rozdział 7 Dedyk dla Darcia123 'Perspektywa Valki' Dagur przypłynął tu ze swoją armadą. Czkawka i inni zaczęli bronić wyspy. Pomogłam jeźdźcom w walce ale nadal przegrywaliśmy z siłami wroga było ich za dużo czuję że nie damy rady. Widzę jak Stoick walczy z wojownikami Dagura jest 10/1 mój mąż z trudem wygrał. Kątem oka zobaczyłam lecącą sięć na szczęście w ostwtniej chwili zrobiłam unik i zdąrzyłam uciec. Zniszczyliśmy połowę statków ale nic to nie dało. W jednej chwili mojego syna spętała sieć i spadł na główny plac. Otoczyło go chyba dwudziestu wojowników w tym Dagur podszedł do Czkawki, podniósł miecz i już miał zadać śmiertelny cios gdy stało się coś dziwnego. Oślepiające światło odepchnęło Dagura i jego ludzi. Zdezoriętowana podleciałam do synka przy którym stał już Szczerbatek. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się chmury bużowe. Pioruny strzelały tylko w statki wroga jakby były sterowane jakąś siłą wyższą. Wandale szybko rozprawili się z resztą ludzi Dagura. Wygraliśmy. Tajemnicze światło podleciało do nas i przemieniło się w pradawnego z mojego snu. Mój syn i jego smok patrzyli się na to z niedowierzaniem. '-Mówiłem Ci, że to nie sen.-zwrócił się do mnie.' '-Ma-mo t-to t-ty g-go znasz?-spytał Czkawka przerywanym i niedowieżającym głosem.' '-Tak ale nie chyba nie mogę powiedzieć skąd go znam.-odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.' '-To za moją sprawą twoja matka wróciła i pomogła Ci zaprowadzić pokój ludzi i smoków.-pradawny opowiedział wszystko w dużym skrócie. ' '-Aha ale kim ty w ogóle jesteś?-kolejne pytanie padło z ust mojego synka' '-Możemy nie tutaj?' '-Dobrze pójdziemy do naszego domu.-odezwał się Stoick.' Poszliśmy do domu a tam pradawny do późnej nocy opowiadał jak odwiedził mnie we śnie i kim tak dokładnie jest. Powiedział że oprócz jego rasy jest ich więcej i może kiedyś ich poznamy, ale jak on to ujoł musimy do tego dojrzeć. Nazwał nas młodszą rasą, czyli taką która nie jest zaawansowana. Tak więc jesteśmy za młodzi aby poznać "Sojusz Czterech Wielkich Ras" jedną z nich są pradawni. Obiecał nam że kiedyś jeszcze się spodkamy ale teraz mósiał już wracać do siebie. Położyłam się dzisiaj z myślą o nadchodzącym Dniu Kobiet. Rozdział 8 z dedykacją dla wszystkich dziewczyn z okazji Dnia Kobiet Tydzień później.... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dzisiaj kobiety i dziewczyny z naszej wioski mają swój dzień. W twierdzy wszyscy mężczyźni powyżej 18 lat szykują przyjęcie. Ja postanowiłem pójść do As. Poszedłem do niej i zapukałem. Otworzyła mi po chwili. '-O cześć Czkawka co cię do mnie sprowadza?-spytała rozpromieniona' '-Cześć As, słuchaj dała byś się zaprosić na spacer po plaży Thora?' '-Dobrze choćmy.' Poszliśmi na plażę, spacerowaliśmy, rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Postanowiłem jej dać prezęt który szykowałem dla niej tydzień. To wisiorek w kształcie dwuch nocnych furii tworząsych serce, jedna miała zielone oko, a dróga niebieskie i pomiędzy nimi złoty znak wieczności. '-To dla mnie?' '-Tak- założyłem jej wisiorek-Podoba się?' '-Tak jest piękny.-powiedziała z nieukrywanym zachwytem.' Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze do wieczora, później poszliśmy do twierdzy na przyjęcie. Było niesamowicie. Tańczyłem z Astrid przez całe przyjęcie. Na koniec pocałowaliśmy się namiętnie i poszliśmy do domów. Zasnąłem z myślą o dnisiejszym wspaniałym dniu. Rozdział 9 'Perspektywa Astrid' Dziś mija tydzień od Dnia Kobiet, lecę teraz do SA, Śledzik ma prowadzić tę lekcję. Pewnie jak zwykle będzie quiz. Dotarłam do Smoczej Akademii. Czkawka już tam był. '- Cześć As.-przywitał się grzecznie' '- Cześć Czkawka. Gdzie reszta?' '- Jeszcze nie przyszli.' Poczekaliśmy jeszcze 10 minut, przybył Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki. '- No nareszcie. Ile można? Tych trzech głąbów to rozumiem, ale ty Śledzik?' '- Oj przepraszam. Zaspałem.' '- Dobra zacznijmy zajęcia.- odezwał się Czkawka' Tak jak myślałam był quiz. Byłam w grupie z Czkawką i my oczywiście wygraliśmy. Po skończonych zajęciach poleciałam z Wichurką nad klify, po chwili usłyszałam znajomy trzepot skrzydeł. Dedyk dla Natalinak2000. Odwróciłam się a za mną stał nie kto inny jak Czkawka. '- Co tam?' '- A postanowiłam obejżeć zachód słońca.' '- Aha to może posiedzimy razem?' '- Ok.' Posiedzieliśmy do późnego wieczora rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Wróciłam do domu i po godzinie rozmyślań zasnęłam. Rozdział 10 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Obudziłem się wcześnie wszystko przez mojego natrętnego gada. Znów mnie oślinił. Blee. '- Szczerbatek!!!! Wiesz, że to się nie spiera!!!' Zeszłem na dół, zjadłem śniadanie i poszliśmy z Mordką polatać. Po dwóch godzinach lotu wróciliśmy do wioski. Na moje szczęście dziś nie ma zajęć w SA. Poleciałem więc do Astrid. Nie zastałem jej w domu. Poleciałem w jej ulubione miejsce, ale tam też jej nie było. Postanowiłem udać się na Wyspę Jezior. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Zobaczyłem ją tam siedzącą przy jednym z większych jezior. Podbiegłem do niej, złapałem As w ręce i zacząłem ją nieść w stronę wody. '- Nie Czkawka, nie!!!!!-darła się wniebogłosy' '- Nic nie słyszę!!!!-odpowiedziałem żartobliwym głosem.' Weszłem do wody po kolana i wypuściłem ją z rąk. '- Czkawka!!! Pożałujesz tego!!!! Zabiję się!!! Lepiej uciekaj!!!!' Zaczęła mnie gonić po calej wyspie. Nie mogła mnie dogonić. Dopadła mnie przy wodospadzie. Niestety Szczerbo uwalił się w smoczymiętce i śpi. No to teraz mamprzechlapane. Podbiegła do mnie i z całej siły uderzyła w ramię, skutkiem czego była moja kąpiel w jeziorze do którego wpadał wodospad. '- Więcej tak nie rób zrozumiano?!' '- Tak. Ale mam jedno pytanko.' '- Jakie?' '- Dlaczego akurat w ramię?' '- Sama nie wiem, zawszę tak robię.' '- Aha.' '- Nom, a jak już tu jesteś to coś Ci muszę powiedzieć.' '- Tak? A co?' '- Wyjeżdżamna 2 lata do rodziny żeby zaopiekować się ciotką bo poważnie zachorowała.' '- Co?!?! Dopiero co Cię odzyskałem po 4 latach, a ty musisz wyjechać?!' '- Czkawka dla mnie też jest to ciężkie, gdybym mogła to bym tu została ale zrozum ja muszę.' '- Dobrze rozumiem. Czyli za 2 lata znów się zobaczymy?' '- Tak. Będę tęsknić.' '- Ja również. Kocham Cię.' '- Ja ciebie też Czkawka.' '- Żegnaj.' '- Raczej dozobaczenia.' frame|Okładka zrobiona przez Szczerbek26 Rok później... Nie ma jej już rok. Bardzo za nią tęsknie. Nie mogę się doczekać jej powrotu. Codziennie latam w miejsce gdzie się rozstaliśmy.Bez niej minuty trwają jak godziny, godziny jak dni, dni jak tygodnie a te jak miesiące. Wydaje się że nie ma jej tu kilka lat choć minął tylko rok. Wciąż czekam na jej powrót. Poczułem szturczanie w bok. '- Co chcesz Szczerbo?' '- Wraałraa(czyt. czas do domu)' '- Masz rację wracajmy.' Zawieszam opko. Jeżeli widzicie jakieś błędy piszcie. Mam nadzieję że się podoba. Liczę na szczere komentarze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone